log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Odyssey Knights
'Odyssey Knights '''is the seventeenth episode of the ''Log Horizon 2 anime and is the third episode of the Route 43 arc. Synopsis At the start, Nureha quietly leaves Plant Hwyaden's train and heads into the forest where she becomes Dariella and skips away. After the Battle The People of the Land who were saved by the kids and Roe2, thank the group. Rudy insists that there's no need to thank them since they're Adventurers so of course they save people in trouble. Roe2 is hiding in the kids' carriage, out of the sun. Minori checks on Roe2 and brings her some water. She asks about her Celestial Robe and comments that her teacher wears the same robe. Roe2 goes into explaining about the robe and what it can do. Minori comments that Roe2 reminds her a lot of Shiroe. Minori offers to heal Roe2's wounds, but is reminded that she's a Vampire and heal spell hurt vampires. She then asked Roe2 where she's from and where she's going, but the Vampire doesn't answer. Once back outside, Minori finds out from Isuzu and Serara that the Twin Horse Flute of Lyman was damaged in the last battle, so they can't summon horses until it's fixed. Touya insists they escort the Landers back to town so they all continue on, pushing the carriage. While they walk, the Landers tell them that the monsters living at higher altitudes are coming down, which is unusual. They say they're not too worried since the Odyssey Knights are around to protect them. Touya wonders if they're like D.D.D or the Black Sword Knights. Minori remembers Shiroe saying something about a group called Odyssey who's goal is to go home and sometimes end up causing trouble, but he didn't say they were knights so she thinks this might be a different group. Yuyurugi VIllage Once at the Yuyurugi Village, Roe2 thanks the kids for saving her from the sun. The villages buy them all food to thank them for the help. The kids then debate what's better, soy sauce or Worcestershire sauce, so Roe2 happily puts both sauces on her food. Serara insists mayo is the best and seems to end up with more mayo in her bowl than food. Serara asks Roe2 where she came from. The Vampire says she came here from Oou, leaving about three months ago. Minori says that's where Shiroe went on his expedition. Roe2 says she was even further away before that but used Castling to switch places with her brother. Now she is heading to Ikoma to get rid of the troublesome Vampire subclass. The kids wonder what to do next since they can't get their flute repaired in this town and it would be hard to continue without horses. Roe2 asks why don't they just call come horses. Touya asks if she's able to call horses, calling her "Big Sis". Roe2 gets really excited about being called "Sis" and asks them to call her that. She agrees to accompany them and give them horses if they'd let her act as a big sister. The girls then enjoy some hot springs. Despite Adventurers not needing to bathe, they say it just doesn't feel right without baths. They then tease each other about their crushes. Roe2 then shows up and shows off the "physical advantages" she has over her little sisters. Trouble In Akiba Marielle looks sad and wonders what to do for a spring event. Henrietta suggests flower-viewing. Marielle cheers up and thinks that an event will be just the thing to cheer people up and be friends again. Nyanta, on his griffon, reports to Shiroe that there hasn't been any major problems so far. He also notes that the encounter frequency should be looked into. Shiroe agrees and thanks him. Shiroe then calls Akatsuki, who's in Maihama. She says all looks well there. He tells her to keep it up. Charasin, Isaac and Shiroe are heading to a Round Table meeting. Charasin comments that Shiroe looks tired. Isaac says it's too early to be tired, they have a lot of problems to discuss. At the meeting it is announced by Eins that a major gap is developing in Akiba. Those who are developing new technology or go hunting are getting richer, and those who can't (aren't) are spending what little they have to live. Eins says that the large guilds are using Overskills to their advantage and gaining a monopoly. When noted that Honesty is a large guild as well, Eins states that they have learned none. He thinks all the Overskills should be made public, the same with crafting recipes. The production guild representatives disagree, saying that it has been a process of trial and error and hard work has gotten them to where they are. Soujiro says that that Overskills can only be used by the person who gained them so there is no point in making them public. Eins then suggests confiscating any bank account over 80,000 gold and redistributing to those with less. Isaac says that's insane; the recipes, teachings, gold, etc. belong to the people who worked hard for them, taking them away would cause problems. Eins knows this but he argues they need to help those who cannot adapt to this society and that they can't just be abandoned. Marielle says that's why they've been having all the events. Eins says that arrogance keeps them further away. The all argue back and forth over what is the best thing to do and Shiroe silently wishes Krusty was there. In the end, Shiroe says that something needs to be done but the Round Table has a finite budget since they weren't getting money from the nobles like Minami. He says they need to come up with something but if they make such a big decision just among themselves, it could destroy Akihabara. Eins worries that any decision may come too late. The Boxurt Mountains Thanks to Roe2's horses the kids were able to continue on their journey and are traveling up the Boxurt Mountains. The road is a mess, with debris scattered about and with fog moving in, it is getting hazardous to continue. The boys go and scout ahead with Roe2's skeletons and Serara's Wolfie. Touya dislikes the strong sulfur smell. Rudy says that he warned them this area wouldn't be easy, but the fog was much thicker than the last time he came through here. Not far up the road they find some merchants with a broken carriage. They beg the kids to buy all their merchandise since they won't leave it and can't move it. Dariella then appears and apologizes saying that the carriage's axle broke and that they've spent the whole day and night here. She introduces herself as a traveling writer. Rudy introduces himself and Touya, who's too busy just staring and blushing. The kids agree to carry the boxes and they head towards the fortress ahead. Once at the fortress, the merchants eat and quickly fall asleep. Dariella explains that they spent the whole night on the mountain with monsters so they're exhausted. Minori asks if she's one of the merchants' wives. She says she isn't and she was just getting a ride back to Minami in one of the carriages. Dariella and Roe2 then join the kids for tea and some of Nyanta's special cookies. Dariella asks where they're going. Minori tells her that they're going to the Redstone Mountains. Roe2 says she's going to Ikoma but traveling with the kids as far as they go, because she's their big sister. When Minori mentions that Shiroe said there might be wyverns around, his name catches Dariella's attention. A strange sound fills the air and Serara says that something doesn't feel right. A group of armored men walk down the road. The kids check their status screens to see that they're with Plant Hwyaden and they're all level 90. Dariella says that they're probably the Odyssey Knights. She then explains that the thing they're carrying is The Mobile Temple of Boreas, which can instantly revive any Adventurer in the vicinity, so they can revive anywhere at anytime. Isuzu wonders if Minami invented the instant Cathedral. Rudy comments that they looked lifeless, that it was like a funeral procession. Dariella tells them that she doesn't know if it's a side-effect of the temple, but she's told that it "disturbs the voices of the adventurers' hearts". Eyecatch Eyecatch2-17a.png|Eyecatch 2-17 (1st part): The kids Eyecatch2-17b.png|Eyecatch 2-18 (2nd part): The condiments Trivia Navigation